The present invention relates to a double-walled vessel for storing a potable liquid.
Double-walled vessels are often used for storing potable liquids, especially for the following reasons: on one hand, increased insulation relative to single-walled vessels can be provided, so that hot drinks stay hot and cold drinks stay cold longer. On the other hand, gripping the double-walled vessels is more comfortable for the user, because the temperature of the beverage is transferred to the user's hand only to a comparatively lower degree, so that the user can grip the vessel without burning or freezing his or her hand. Due to the latter property, double-walled vessels are often designed as drinking vessels that not only store the hot or cold beverage, but also allow drinking directly from the vessel.
Such a double-walled drinking vessel is known, for example, from DE 10 2013 114 552 A1, in which an essentially hollow cylindrical outer container can be pushed onto a similarly essentially hollow cylindrical inner container. The outer container has an elastic connecting piece that engages in a recess of the inner container, in order to fasten the outer container onto the inner container in an essentially positive-locking connection. The pushing and fastening procedures are possible, however, only if the inner container has a certain shape, for example, an essentially hollow cylindrical shape or a conical shape expanding from the base of the inner container.
DE 18 50 137 U shows a double-walled vessel with an inner container and an outer container. The outer container has two parts, of which one part is designed as a threaded cover and can be screwed onto the other part.
DE 453 809 A shows a double-walled vessel with an inner and an outer container. Specifically, the inner container is a teapot that can be insulated with the outer container. The outer container has two parts, which can be separated from each other, in order to detach the teapot from the outer container.
Other double-walled vessels are disclosed in DE 718 821 A and DE 10 2008 012 296 U1.
The problem of one embodiment of the present invention is to disclose a double-walled vessel for storing a potable liquid, especially a hot drink such as coffee, with an inner container and an outer container, in which the outer container can be fastened to the inner container essentially independent of the shape of this inner container.
This problem is solved with the features specified in claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are the subject matter of the subordinate claims.